bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Octal93
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gerry Rosenthal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 22:45, June 22, 2010 Note It is inapropriate to edit what someone else has said on their talk page. Changing my "to" to "too" http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AKateharrington&diff=36707&oldid=36697 was a violation. Don't do it again. Kateharrington 23:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please do not do that. Also, remember to sign your comments, with 4 tildes (~ ~ ~ ~, no spaces) or by pressing the signature button. Thanks, JennyVincent 00:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. I have a few things to tell you, first off, thank you for apolagizing, but you did it in a bit of a rude way. We're simply trying to keep this Wiki in good shape, and reporting things such as what Kateharrington did is helpful, and right. Please do not edit messages by other users, and do not add things that are not needed, such as double periods. Further rule breaking could result in blocks of 24 hours or more. Thanks, JennyVincent 00:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Octal93 01:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC)i get mad easily so im sorry im not gonna edit anything no more because im causing trouble in this wiki if i do anything i will put back how it was ::It's ok, as long as you don't do it again. You don't have to leave the wiki, just follow the Rules and Policies before further editing. Thanks, JennyVincent 01:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Octal93 01:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Can i put Pictures in Articles like editingOctal93 01:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course you can, as long as they are appropriate (something that could fit under Bully's T Rating). Thanks, JennyVincent 01:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for 24 hours For uncivility towards Dan the Man 1983 (blaming him for something he did not do.) You were warned once, with a warning showing the rules and policies. When you come back, please do not have a grudge towards me, and do not be uncivil once again. JennyVincent 02:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) what did i did and dan the man was mad at me for whatOctal93 00:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) you hate me? your telling me to leave wiki Octal93 00:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't hate you, and I'm not, I'm asking you to follow the rules. And, you blamed Dan for something he didn't do. He wasn't angry. did i edit wrong i only put pictures that belong to the pagesOctal93 00:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No, you blamed Dan for something he didn't do, and that's considered uncivility. JennyVincent 00:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) he changed my picture Octal93 00:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What picture and where? Maybe it had something inappropriate or he modified it. But, he has a right to do that. JennyVincent 00:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) he made it smaller and why you on his side you want me to stop editingOctal93 00:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Then maybe it needed to be smaller. No, I am not on his side, what you did was uncivil, and I don't want you to stop editing. JennyVincent 00:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) please stop blaming me i wont bother dan or you ill still message you if you message i will respect other usersOctal93 00:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not blaming you. Thanks, JennyVincent 00:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) i know this is a dumb question how to you move the pictures Octal93 01:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, when it's kind of complicated like on the Angie Ng page, you insert the image, and where it appears, if you don't want it after that text, copy and paste it to where you want it, and delete the other one (the one in the wrong spot), then save your edits. On a normal page, just click and drag the picture to where you want it. I hope this helped, JennyVincent 01:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ThanksOctal93 01:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) When to add categories Hi! Anyways, I just wanted to say: Clique challenges aren't cliques, for example 'Greaser challenge' shouldn't be in the Greasers category. The Townies never attend Bullworth, therefore they aren't students, with the exception of Zoe Characters like Zoe and Parker aren't non-clique. Thanks, JennyVincent 02:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) welcome player you've done some bad things but thats ok everyone needs help, by the way dont insult or edit while in a bad mood because in can lead into bad things. this site is serious, its not like youtube or myspace or other bad sites. tell me if you need assistince, send it to me my headquarters.TheAgeofRockstar 15:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) by the way, i dont mean this in a bad way......TheAgeofRockstar 15:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories We're getting rid of gender categories, don't add them again! Kateharrington 03:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do it again, and I will block you for being disruptive. Dan the Man 1983 03:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::i was gonna delete it but i dont know how to do itOctal93 03:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't bother, we got it. Kateharrington 03:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::To delete categories, click on edit page and scroll to where the categories are in green. Click on the blue X in the box to delete the category. Jenny Vincent♣ 03:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :ok Octal93 03:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) jenny can you change the picture of trent kissing jimmy pleaseOctal93 03:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) how do you quit bully wikiOctal93 19:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Deleteing accounts Hi! If you want to delete your account, you can't really. Your best bet is simply logging off and never logging on again. If you want, of course. Jenny♣Vincent♠ 23:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) thanksOctal93 00:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC)